1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spectacle rim part made of a synthetic resin and comprising a slim lens-holding rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, spectacle frames have been made from metals, synthetic resins (such as celluloid, acetyl cellulose, epoxy resin, nylon, etc.), tortoise-shell and such. Metals are favored because they are easy to work into a slim frame. Synthetic resins are desired for their light weight, and tortoise-shell, which is a natural product, is valued for its rarity. Recently, a demand has grown among spectacle wearers for a slim spectacle frame made of synthetic resin. However, it has not been possible to commercialize a slim spectacle frame made of a synthetic resin because such a frame characteristically lacks sufficient strength to withstand practical use and is too elastic to hold the lenses securely in position.